Koishiteru
by animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: Yozora told her parents about her relationship with Sena but hasn't heard a word from them. Sena asks her to come over to her house for support to tell her father about them. At end of this will decide their fate as a couple forever. Rated M for yuri lemon. COMPLETE.
1. Making Plans Through Text

"yuri"- Talking

**_"yuri"- text_**

_"Yuri"- Thought_

Disclaimer: I don't own Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai

Koishiteru

Chapter One: Making plans through text

* * *

It was warm summer night. The moon was full and peaceful as well. These settings were perfect for a romantic date however this peace was disrupted by a certain black short haired girl as she closed the door to her bedroom, laid down on her bed with a distained look on her face.

_"Well at least they didn't yell at me or scolded me but I can't help but feel they didn't like what I said."_

Yozora had been pondering around with her thoughts ever since she told her parents she was in love with a girl and have been going out for some time but not just any girl; she is in love with Sena Kashiwazaki. It's been a couple of months after they confessed their love for each other and have been going out ever since. However they haven't told their parents about their relationship yet and the ones who did know about it was the rest of the members of the neighbors club. All of them were surprised to say the least, not expecting two people who didn't like each other kissing in front of them without them knowing but they took it well enough.

Kodaka accepted their relationship well, Kobato was a little confused wondering why two girls were kissing, Maria was even more confused than Kobato, Yukimaru took it well knowing that she has a shot with Kodaka now and Rika, well let's just say was she was overloaded with yuri fantasies and passed out. Telling their friends (or in their case finding out) was one thing, telling their parents is another. Both Yozora and Sena had this discussion a few times knowing they couldn't hide their relationship forever. In the end they both agreed to tell their parents about them. At least they'll tell them directly rather than finding out accidently.

_"I don't know what's worse: the fact they didn't give me an answer or they may never talk to me again."_

While she questioned herself, her phone buzzed in her pocket. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone to check who texted her. She couldn't help but smile as she saw the sender.

SENA

Since they've been together, Yozora stopped calling her girlfriend "meat" but when she does call her that, it's more of a tease than an insult. After a few seconds have passed, she looked at the text she received from her blond lover.

**"_Hey how are you?"_**

"_Might as well make a conversation, I need something to take my mind off."_

**"I'm better now that you're here."**

**"Why what happened?"**

**"I told my parents about us"**

A few seconds passed before the short haired girl received another text from Sena.

**"How did they take it?"**

**"I have no idea; they just looked at me blankly and didn't say anything."**

**"How does that make you feel?"**

**"Well I'm glad they didn't overreact but I still can't help but feel uneasy."**

**"Don't be, if anything happens to you I'll be there to support you all the way."**

Yozora felt her heart skip a beat when she saw that text.

**"Thanks I needed that. Have you told your parents yet?"**

A few seconds passed again before the short haired girl received another text her lover sent her.

**"No I haven't"**

**"Why haven't you?"**

**"Because I'm scared"**

**"You scared? I don't believe that"**

**"I'm just nervous that's all"**

Yozora knew what Sena was going through as she had the same situation with her parents. She then came up with an idea.

**"Tell you what, how about I come over to your house for moral support and we can tell your parents together. How does that sound?"**

**"That's a great idea! Thank you so much you're the best"**

The short haired girl couldn't help but giggle at Sena's text, sensing happiness within it. This could also prove a good opportunity to get away from her parents since she doesn't know their answer yet.

**"No problem how about I come over for the weekend? How does that sound?"**

**"Yeah sure that'll work. I'll pick you up. I just need your address"**

**"Right here you go"**

As she was texting her address, she felt nervous as this is the first time she'll meet her girlfriends' parents. In the time they've been together, they haven't been to each other's houses yet. This provided another opportunity to not only see what Sena's house looked like, but she can see what her's looked like as well. Yozora finished her text and sent it to her blonde girlfriend.

**"Ok I'll pick you up can't wait to see what your house looks like."**

**"I'm sure you'll find it charming"**

**"I'm sure I will hey you should let your parents know about this"**

**"I will thanks"**

**"You're welcome hey I got to go now I'll see you tomorrow kay?"**

**"Yeah sure love you"**

**"Love you too"**

Yozora closed her phone, shut her eyes and thought about what to come next. _"I wonder what her parents are like."_

She turned her head to glance at her clock reading 21:47. She sighed as she went up to pick out some clothes for the weekend sleepover. Even when they were together, they barely knew each other's families. What they do know is each other's personal interests such as food, music, games (obviously considering how much they play together in the neighbor's club.) and so forth. After picking her clothes and putting them in her bag, she went back to her bed lying down again. She took one more glance at the clock before going to sleep, saying 22:05.

_"Well" _She thought. "_I'll tell them tomorrow." _


	2. Awkard Situations

**A/N: this was before I saw season two and was unaware that Yozora lived in an apartment. My bad. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku Wa Tomodachi Ga Sukunai

"Yuri"- Talk

_"Yuri"- Thought_

Koishiteru

Chapter Two: Awkward Situations

* * *

Next morning Yozora woke up at 8:18. She took off her pajamas and put on her clothes. What she wore for clothes was blue jeans and a black shirt with a vertical white stripe on the left side. On the way downstairs, she noticed her parents' bedroom door slightly open. The black haired girl hoped they are still here so she can tell them she was spending the weekend at her girlfriends' house. However when arrived downstairs, she couldn't find her parents anywhere.

"_Where are they? I saw their door open."_

It was then she saw a small note posted on the refrigerator. Wondering what it was it about, she walked over to it to see what it said.

"Gone out, be back later"

"_Great so much for telling them in person. I guess a text will have to do."_

The violet eyed girl took out her cell phone and texted her parents as she let them know about her plans. After a few more clicks on her phone, she pressed the send button. All that's left to do is wait to be picked up by Sena. Since she had some time to kill before the pickup, Yozora went back upstairs to get her bag then returned downstairs and sat on the couch. She pulled her PSP out of the bag and turned it on.

"_I guess I'll play a game to pass the time."_

**B**

"So this is where she lives."

Sena was standing in front of Yozora's front door of her house. Since she figured she was going to meet her girlfriend's parents for the first time, the blonde dressed nicely by wearing a long sleeved blouse, a sky blue skirt that stopped on the lower thigh and white socks that stopped just below her knees. She wanted them to know that she cared for Yozora and making a first impression helps. Sena knocked on the door a few times but no answer. She rang the doorbell and still no answer. She was getting worried. Onto a last resort, she reached for the handle and turned it. The blonde was glad that it was open, she walked in, hearing her girlfriend shout out something. She followed the shouting and found her sitting on her couch and focusing on her game.

"Come on, Come on, almost there, no, NO, yes it missed; ha I got you now, what it survived? No, no, no, NO!" Yozora couldn't believe it. She was so close but alas she lost to the final boss. She was so distraught she didn't notice Sena coming in.

"I swear I feel like I'm going to lose you to video games one day."

The short haired girl was shocked to hear a voice and looked up to see her girlfriend and she felt her heart skip a beat when she took a good look at her. "Ah Sena when did you get here?" she asked while her eyes were focused Sena's outfit.

"I knocked on your door and rang the doorbell but there was no answer and its 10:07 just to let you know." The blue eyed girl explained.

Yozora was surprised that much time had passed since she started to play her game. "Oh god I'm sorry. I was just so into my game I didn't notice. I'm so sorry Sena." She bowed to her.

Sena giggled at her girlfriends' reaction. She walked over to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Is that better now Yozora-chan? The blonde giggled.

"Y-Yeah thanks." She replied embarrassed.

Yozora still couldn't take her eyes off of Sena. To her, Sena looked so beautiful in that outfit. The blonde noticed. "Like what you see?" Sena teased.

The short haired girl smirked. "As a matter of fact I do. What's the occasion?"

The blonde girl giggled as she twirled around. "Well I thought I should introduce myself to your parents so they can know I'm a good person. Speaking of which, where are they?"

"They left earlier this morning." Yozora huffed.

"Did you text them that you'll be spending the weekend with me?"

"I did."

"I see. That's good to know."

The two of them stood quiet for a few seconds before Sena spoke up. "We should go now; my driver is waiting in the front."

"Ah right, let me get my stuff then we can go."

Sena nodded as Yozora put her PSP away in her bag and picked it up. The both of them walked outside of the house and the short haired girl locked the front door. The two of them walked to the car together, went inside and drove off towards Sena's house.

**B**

The drive went smoothly as Sena and Yozora talked about what happened earlier.

"I see, you came close beating the final boss huh. No wonder you didn't reply." The blonde acknowledged.

"Yeah he was tougher than I thought. If only I had more experience I would've beat him."

"I'm sure you'll beat him sooner or later" Sena comforted.

"Thanks, you're wonderful." Yozora replied.

They both giggled for a bit until Sena had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" the short haired girl noticed.

"I'm just wondering how my papa is going to react to all of this." Sena said with a worried look on her face.

"What about your mom?" the short haired girl asked wondering why Sena is just mentioning her dad.

"She's out of the country." Sena replied.

"Sorry I didn't know." Yozora apologized as she hoped she didn't hurt her girlfriend's feelings.

"It's all right and I do need to tell you something." The blonde said as she looked away.

"What is it?" Yozora wondered.

"You're not the first person to come over to my house." Sena said while she avoided looking at her girlfriend.

Yozora didn't get why her girlfriend was embarrassed by this. So what if she wasn't the first one to come over to her house, she didn't mind at all. "So who did come over to your house?" she asked with interest in her voice.

"Kodaka and Kobato." Sena quietly said.

Yozora had a surprised looked on her face when she heard the blondes reply. Before she could ask more, Sena explained further. "The reason why they came is because their dad and my papa knew each other and my papa wanted to meet them."

"What happened during his stay?" The short haired girl asked with more interest.

Sena didn't reply as she blushed at her girlfriends' question. "What happ-"

"Kodaka saw me naked." The blond quickly said.

Yozora froze in mid-sentence as she heard what the blonde said. At first she understood why Sena was embarrassed by this but she was glad she told her anyway however the more she thought about her situation, the more upset she was but not at Sena.

"Sena…" The short haired girl started.

"Y-Yes?"

"Remind me to torture Kodaka when we get back to school." Yozora said in a dark tone.

Sena sighed at this, relived that she wasn't mad at her but the blonde continued her little story to clear up the misunderstanding.

"It was an accident. I was chasing after Kobato when she ran out of the bathroom than suddenly I ran past him and tripped. I've never been so embarrassed in my life." She finished as she covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"Even so, I still want to kill him for seeing your body. Only I have that privilege!" the short haired girl declared. Realized what she said, Yozora blushed and looked away from her blonde girlfriend. Sena blushed even more at what her girlfriend said. "F-Forget what I said." The shorted haired girl stammered embarrassedly.

Sena couldn't as she had all these thoughts in her head and spoke out unconsciously. "I wouldn't mind." She whispered.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Yozora asked.

Sena soon realized what she said. "Eh? Oh nothing, nothing at all. Oh look we're almost to my house we better get ready." She announced, trying to avoid the subject.

"Ok..." Yozora answered, unsure of Sena's reply. The black haired girl looked from her window to see a huge house on the horizon.

**B**

There was no words on how to describe what Yozora was seeing right now. She knew the house was large but didn't expect it to be this huge. Needless to say, she felt poor compared to what Sena's life style is here.

"_I'm calling our relationship a miracle. How did we ever end up together is beyond me."_

The two of them were walking toward the front door which was bigger than the front door at Yozora's house. Sena knocked on the door and stepped back. The door opened to reveal a blonde woman wearing a butler's outfit. If she didn't know any better, she would think that this woman is Sena's mother.

"If you keep staring at me, I might get pregnant." She stated in a monotone voice.

That statement brought Yozora out of her trance, realizing what the woman said.

Sena giggled at the scene as she stood next the woman. "Yozora let me introduce you to the butler of the house, Stella."

"It's nice to meet your acquaintance, Yozora-san." Stella bowed.

"It's nice to meet you too Stella-san." The short haired girl greeted back.

After the introductions were finished, they went inside of the house. The first thing Yozora saw was a middle aged man standing in the middle of the room. She quickly figured out that this man was Sena's father.

"Ah so you're the person my Sena has been talking about. He gladly said. "Upon looking at you I can see why she speaks so highly of you since you're a very handsome young man." He praised with a smile.

Sena and Yozora had anime sweat drops falling from their heads. The black haired girl wasn't surprised that Sena's dad mistaken her as a boy considering her looks.

"Uh papa, Yozora is a girl." Her blonde girlfriend explained.

Sena's dad had a surprised look on his face when he heard what his daughter had said about her friend.

"It's all right sir, you're not the first one to mistaken me for a boy." Yozora assured him.

Mr. Kashiwazaki cleared his throat before speaking again. "Well in any case, welcome to my house. Please make yourself at home." He gestured.

"T-Thank you sir." She bowed.

"Ah papa don't you think she should settle down for a while, you know so she can get use to all of this?" the blonde suggested.

"Yes of course. Yozora-kun you're welcome to sleep in the guest bedroom so you can put your belongings in there."

"Thank you sir." Yozora bowed again.

"Oh don't call me sir, call me-"

"Pegasus" Stella interrupted.

"Pega-hey don't say that name. You know how much I hate that name!" he yelled at Stella annoyed.

Yozora laughed at this outburst. Apparently Sena's dad would be a fun guy to hang around.

After his little outburst he looked at his daughter and her friend "If you excuse me, I'll be going now. It was nice to meet you Yozora-kun."

"Uh papa would it be OK if she could sleep in my room?" The blonde asked.

Mr. Kashiwazaki looked at his daughter confused before he reached a conclusion. "If that's what you want Sena than I'll allow it."

The blonde smiled with glee. "Thank you papa. Come on Yozora I'll show you my room."

Sena dragged the black haired girl upstairs with a smile on her face. Mr. Kashiwazaki couldn't remember the last he saw his daughter so happy. He has to thank Yozora later on for being a good friend to his child. Meanwhile upstairs, both Sena and Yozora were walking toward Sena's bedroom.

"Your dad seems nice." The short haired girl complemented.

Sena giggled and smiled. "I know he can a bit of a goofball but that's one of the reasons why I love him."

The two of them stopped in front of the door that leads to the blonde's room. Yozora wondered what kind of bedroom Sena had. Knowing her, it will properly have a large bed and a big dresser.

"Here's my room. Check it out." Sena announced as she opened the door.

Again Yozora couldn't believe her eyes. She walked inside of Sena's bedroom, dropping her bag in disbelief. What she saw in the bedroom was a queen sized bed located at the back of the room with a nightstand next to it. A large dresser to the left of the bed and to the right was a closet properly holding the vast amount of clothes that Sena has. She turned to see a TV much like the one in the neighbors club next to the doorway and the stand it was sitting on was full of video games.

"Sena this room is…"

"I know. You're the first one in besides Stella of course." She told her girlfriend softly.

Yozora continued to stare in disbelief at the room. Again she feels poor compared to Sena. While looking, she noticed a door next to the closet, wondering what's in it. Sena quickly picked up what her girlfriend was looking at.

"If you're curious that door, it leads to my bathroom." Sena explained.

"I see. So where should I put my bag?" She asked while scanning Sena's room

"On the dresser is fine." She saw her girlfriend put her stuff on her dresser but she can't shake the look of Yozora's face off her mind. "So what do you think of all of this so far?"

Yozora sighed. "To be honest, I feel poor compared to you with this room and your house. Now that I'm seeing this I feel like I don't deserve someone like you and you shouldn't date someone like m-"

"DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!"

Yozora was surprised at her girlfriend's outburst. She wanted to say something but Sena didn't allow it. "Yes it's true the difference in our statues is large but I don't care about that! What I care about is you and your feelings, so please don't say things like that about yourself." She furiously yelled at Yozora. "And besides I thought your house was cute." Sena calmly added.

Yozora never heard the blonde speak so strongly before. She was right about them, despite how they lived in different lifestyles Yozora still loved Sena and hope they will be together forever. Thinking on these thoughts, she couldn't help but cry a few tears.

"Yozora what's wron-"Sena didn't get to finish her sentence as her lover gave her a warm hug.

"Thank you, thank you for everything Sena." She said in a loving voice.

Sena wrapped her arms around Yozora's back and hugged her backed. She wondered what she did to have a great person such as her. It was funny, they used to hate each other but the hate was just a disguise to cover their feelings for each other. The hug went on for a few more minutes before they separated.

"So what should we do now?" The short haired girl wondered.

"Well dinner isn't until 18:00 and lunch will be ready soon." Sena explained.

"Do you want to tell your dad during lunch or at dinner?" Yozora inquired.

"Dinner. I'm not ready to tell him yet." The blonde replied.

"Ok than. No need to rush." The black haired girl agreed.

"Right so let's go downstairs, I'm hungry." Sena said happily.

"Humph you eat any more and you'll be a bigger piece of meat." Yozora teased.

"Yeah you're right, but I'm your meat and don't you forget that." The blue eyed girl shot back.

The two lovers exited out the door and headed to the dining room.

"What are we supposed to do after lunch?" Yozora asked

"Don't worry, I'll think of something."


	3. Making It Last

"Yuri"- Talking

"_Yuri"- Thought_

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku Wa Tomodachi Ga Sukunai

Koishiteru

Chapter Three: Making It Last

Be warned, this chapter contains two girls having sex.

* * *

"Yes almost there!"

"No I'm not done yet!

"I'm sorry but it's too much to take!"

"I'm not ready!"

"I'm sorry Sena but it looks like it's over!"

"No, no, NO! Damn it I lost!"

"Ha I win!"

"This time." The blonde glared.

Right after lunch (which Yozora totally pigged out on the food) both girls went back to the bedroom to play a few games to pass the time. It started out with Sena playing her usual dating sims then it went to the both of them playing their RPGs on their PSPs which lead to them to fighting each other over a treasure,

"Looks like the treasure is mine, sorry babe better luck next time." The short haired girl gloated.

"There is no next time! That was a one of kind item that give plus max damage to every weapon and I saw it first but you just had to have it for yourself." Sena shouted in jealously.

"Hey at least we fought it out." Yozora reasoned.

"Oh yeah? I demand a rematch!" The blue eyed girl declared.

"Bring it on, I'll beat you again!" The blacked hair girl accepted.

The two of them stared at each other intensely before bursting out laughing.

"It's funny how moments like these brought us closer." Yozora said in between breaths.

"I know right? We used to fight over the stupidest reasons." Sena laughed back.

The girls continued to laugh until they settled down.

"What time is it?" The short haired girl asked.

The blonde looked over at her nightstand to take a look at her clock. "Says 15: 47, so it's been a couple of hours since lunch. Not bad."

Hearing this, Yozora laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling and wondering what to do next to pass the time. Seeing her girlfriend act like this Sena thought of an idea, a simple one but it'll work. She laid next her girlfriend, wrapping her arm around Yozora's waist and her head resting on her lover's neck.

"Sena, what are you doing?" Yozora asked in a suspicious tone.

"Cuddling" The blonde cutely replied.

"Why?"

"Because you look so serious of course." Sena replied.

"Sorry, I was just wondering how to pass time."

"How about we just sleep?" The blonde suggested.

"Sleep?"

"Yeah. If there is nothing else to do, we can just sleep together." Sena explained.

"What if we miss dinner?"

"Don't worry; Stella will wake us up before that happens provided she doesn't use her measures again." Sena said with an uneasy voice.

"What kind of measures?" Yozora asked wondering.

"They involve loud noises." The blonde replied.

"Oh is that all."

Yozora yawned and couldn't help but feel comfortable with Sena at her side. Her eyes were getting heavy.

"_Yeah I guess a short nap will do." _

She looked at her girlfriend and saw Sena already asleep. Yozora couldn't help but smile at the cute face her lover had when she's sleeping. She wrapped her arm around Sena, pulling them closer together. Yozora yawned one more time, closing her eyes before sleep took over.

**B**

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Yozora stirred up from her sleep due to some noise disturbing her dream. It was a shame because her dream was a pleasant one, with her and Sena happily married and living in a large and beautiful two story house with a view of the ocean in the back. Awake now, she sat up and saw her girlfriend still sleeping.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Annoyed, Yozora answered so the knocking would stop. "Yes who is it?" she said in a polite voice.

The door opened to reveal Stella. "Ah you're awake. That saves me the trouble." The steward said delightfully.

"Well I'm awake, Sena is still sleeping." Yozora gestured.

"No matter. I just came to tell you that dinner is ready. Please wake her up to let her know."

"I will Thank you." The short haired girl responded.

Stella bowed and walked away. Now that the steward was gone, Yozora attempts to wake up her sleeping lover.

"Sena, Sena wake up dinner is ready." She said sweetly

After a few tries, her girlfriend still didn't wake up. Yozora tried think up a better way to wake Sena up. She snapped her fingers as she thought something up. She leaned close to the blondes face, pushing her lips against the sleeping girls. Sena stirred up and opened her eyes to be greeted by the sight of her girlfriend kissing her. Yozora pulled away, pleased by her actions.

"I see that woke you up." She said while smirking.

"I wouldn't mind waking up like that every day." Sena smiled.

"Then I would happily wake you up like this only if you do the same." Yozora offered.

"It's a deal" The blonde agreed.

They both giggled for a bit from their conversation.

"Stella told me that dinner is ready." The short haired girl informed.

Sena took a deep breath and let out sigh. "Guess this is it huh?" She said with uncertainty in her voice.

The short haired girl put her hand on top of Sena's. "Hey don't worry, we'll do this together." Yozora comforted

"Right. Lets get this over with." The blonde said determined.

Both lovers got up from the bed and went downstairs for the most important dinner of their lives.

**B**

Dinner was quite for the most part. Yozora was still impressed by the food they served but she only ate bit by bit. Sena didn't have much of an appetite due to nervousness and having a lot of her mind. Her father noticed her uneasiness and spoke. "What's Sena? You haven't touched your food for quite some time"

She heard her father's voice and snapped out of her thoughts."Eh? Ah well I guess I don't have much of an appetite." Sena lied.

Her father didn't buy his daughter's farce. "Sena I know you're lying to me about something. You can tell me, I am your father after all." He assured his only daughter.

Sena looked over to Yozora only for her giving the blonde a nod. To add further support, the short haired girl held Sena's hand under the table to let her know she is there for her girlfriend. She looked back at her father with determined eyes. "You're right papa; I do have something to say to you. In fact I've been planning to say this to you for some time now." Sena said with resolve in her voice.

Mr. Kashiwazaki was surprised to see his daughter act this way.

"Papa, I want to tell you that Yozora and I are more than just friends." She started.

He continued to look at the two girls, wonder what his daughter is getting at. "What are you saying Sena?" Her father asked, wondering where his daughter is going to say.

"_This is it. No turning back now."_

"I'm saying that Yozora is my girlfriend and she has been for the past couple of months." She confessed her dad.

He was shocked to hear what his daughter had said. He knew they were close when he first saw them but he didn't expect anything like this. He looked at Yozora who had a nervous look on her face. "Yozora-kun, is what Sena is saying true?" He asked in disbelief.

She knew she was going to be asked that question. She steeled herself and answered him. "Yes sir it is true. I'm in love with your daughter and we have been together for a couple of months like Sena said."

When Mr. Kashiwazaki woke up this morning, he didn't expect his only daughter coming out of the closet. His look was similar like he heard his favorite anime wasn't getting a second season. This only lasted for a few seconds as his face now had a serious look to it.

"I believe dinner is over now. You and Yozora-kun can go back to your room now."

"But papa-"

"Please, I need some time to think about all of this." He said as he got up from his chair and left the room.

Sena had a worried look on her face, afraid what her father may think about her and Yozora being together. Yozora noticed her girlfriend's reaction and put her hand on the blondes shoulder as she tried to comfort her. "Come on let's go."

The blue eyed girl turned to see her lover. "Yeah, sure." She replied sadly.

**B**

The two lovers made it back to Sena's room, sitting on the bed. Both of them had a lot of their minds since dinner, especially Sena who was still worried about her father's reaction. As a good girlfriend should do in times like these, she should comfort the distressed blonde.

"I think he took it well." Yozora said with the wrong words.

"You don't know that. I've never him act like that before." The blonde cried out.

It was troubling to the both of them. This was the exact same situation Yozora was in when she told her parents. For this to happen to Sena as well, she tried say something again but was interrupted by Sena. "AHH I can't take this! I need a bath." The blonde shouted.

When Yozora heard this, she decided this might be a good chance to really look at her body and to help calm her down at the same. "Can I join you? Two is better than one." The short haired girl asked hastily.

Sena blushed at what her girlfriend asked. As long they been together, the furthest they gone was just making out. The idea of Yozora seeing her body made her blush, even more so since she would see Yozora's body as well.

"Y-Yeah that would be fine I guess." Sena embarrassedly agreed.

The two of them stood up and walked toward the wealthy girl's bathroom. Once inside, the short haired girl got a good look of the bathroom. It was large with a bathtub big enough for two people to fit in, separate shower heads off to the side with little seats, and beside the door was a basket where the clothes go in. Both girls began to take off their clothes, minding each other's privacy of course. While taking off her clothes, Yozora couldn't help but steal a glance at Sena while she was changing as well. She saw her still wearing her bra and was about to take her skirt off. she looked away with a blush on her face as removed all of her clothes and turned around.

"All right I'm do-"

Yozora couldn't finish her sentence as she saw a nude Sena right before her. To her, Sena's body was flawless. A body every girl would kill to have, nice soft round breasts that she can just squeeze, wide hips and long slender legs that seemed to glow with the bathroom light. Just seeing her like this made a feeling burn in between her legs. Sena was the same when she saw her lover's body. She didn't have breasts as large as hers but she made it up with nice curves on her body. One thing she wanted to do to her now was to lick and suck her nipples so badly but she restrained herself.

"Ah I-I'll get the water running. The black haired girl stuttered as she walked to the tub.

Hearing what her girlfriend said, Sena snapped out her of sexual trance and shook her head. "_What the hell is wrong is with me and why did I have those perverted thoughts?_

"Sena it's ready!"

That comment brought her out of thinking and looked at the tub filling up with warm water with her girlfriend in it. The wealthy girl went into the bathtub and sat across from Yozora. Sena loves taking baths, they always mad her relax and feel better. She thought by taking one, it would calm her down and ease her tension. She glanced at Yozora who looked like she was in deep in thought. she sensed some tension coming from the short haired girl and decided ease it with some small talk.

"You have a nice figure, maybe you could wear a two piece instead of that old fashion swimsuit you wear." Sena complimented.

She received no reply from the other the girl. The butterfly girl closed her eyes, letting the feel of warm water course through her body. She failed to notice a movement in the water as she was relaxing. Sena opened her eyes to see Yozora looming over her.

"Yozora what's wro-mpmh"

She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as her lover kissed her with passion. She felt something wet pressing against lips as if it wants something. Sena slightly opened her mouth and granted access to Yozora's tongue. Sena's tongue battled against her lovers for dominance but in the end Yozora won. The two separated due to being short on air and breathed heavily. Sena looked at her girlfriend with hazy eyes and wondered what got into Yozora all of sudden?

"We may not have a chance like this again" the short haired girl spoke up.

"What are you tal-"

"I want us to make love to each other." She quickly declared.

Sena gulped at what Yozora said before she spoke again in a scared voice. "Like I said, we may not have another chance like this. We both don't know what our parents think about us and we may face a worst case scenario, so please let us make love together." She desperately pleaded.

Sena didn't know what to say to her. To her, Yozora was always so confident and never feared anything. She would always fight her way through whatever came across her way and always come out triumphant. To see her now, weak, desperate, and in need was something she would never see. In the end Sena knows her answer and was prepared for it. She leaned up to Yozora, giving her a loving kiss and pulled back, giving her a warm smile.

"I want to… I want us to have a loving memory of us together for as long we live. Yozora let us make memories together so we may cherish them forever."

Yozora was deeply touched by Sena's words as each of them had feelings within them. She leaned in close, kissing Sena out of nothing but pure love for her. She pulled back, took the blondes hand and the two of them left tub and the bathroom. She set Sena lying on her bed, waiting for her to take the next step but before that could happen; Yozora walked over to the bedroom door, locking it so no can disturb them. She went back to Sena, lying on top of her. The two of them looked at each other with loving eyes.

"Aishiteru Sena."

"Aishiteru Yozora."

No more words were spoken between the two as they kissed each other with loving care, their tongues intertwining, not giving up providing for the other. Yozora pulled away and began to kiss Sena's neck. She moaned as her girlfriend caressed her neck, feeling heat gather in between her legs again. Yozora went further down and stopped in front of Sena's breasts. She gazed upon them as they were still wet from the bath and her nipples were hard from the cold air. She took the right breast and licked the taught nipple. Yozora sucked on it while her hand was fondling on the other breast and pinched the other nipple as well.

Sena moaned as she could not believe the amount of pleasure she was feeling right now. It felt so good, so right. Yozora let go of the nipple she was sucking on and focused on the other breast. The short haired girl gave it the same attention she gave the other one as her hand fondled the breast she sucked on before. Yozora was glad that she was providing satisfaction to her blonde lover; her moans were like a like a loving chorus to her ears but she wasn't done yet. Yozora left Sena's breasts, giving a lick to each nipple before going down even further. she kissed her white skin from the stomach to her most cherished spot.

As Yozora was in front of her lovers precious spot she looked up toward Sena. Her eyes were saying that she wants her to do this. She opened her legs and was greeted by the site of Sena's precious spot. There was not a hair on it and its aroma was intoxicating to her nose. Yozora leaned forward giving it a quick lick. Sena gave a small yelp as she felt her lovers tongue go against her special spot. Yozora loved the taste of her girlfriend. she spread her lovers' outer lips and went deeper inside of her. The deeper she went into Sena, the more she wanted her taste and she couldn't get it enough of it. She swirled her tongue into every corner she could find.

Sena couldn't contain her moans and cried out loudly. her hands gripped the covers tightly. Her black haired lover was so good and made her crazy with so much pleasure. She tried to kick out her legs but Yozora held them down. Something was building inside the blonde, desperate to be released. Sena couldn't hold it in anymore, her inner walls clenching Yozora's tongue and her back arched as she reached her climax. Warm fluid coated Yozora's tongue and she drank it happily. She can describe the taste as better than the forbidden fruit itself.

Yozora left her lover's center to look at her work she done. Sena was panting heavily and her face looked flushed. Yozora felt proud that she made her lover feel good, probably even better than what she felt in her entire life. she was suddenly grabbed and thrown down with her at the bottom and her blond lover on top. Sena gave the girl on the bottom a smirk as if she was saying that she'll return the favor. She didn't waste any time as she began to lick, suck and fondle her lover's breasts like she wanted to do so badly.

Her hand was trailing down her lover's stomach and reached Yozora's precious spot. She began to tease her, only touching the outer lips. Her girlfriend moaned and bucked her hips, saying that she wants her inside. Sena complied and inserted two fingers in her, moving them in and out slowly. She couldn't believe how wet Yozora was; her fingers were sliding in and out so smoothly. Her black haired lover moaned louder when Sena's breasts were rubbing against her own while she was fingering her.

Yozora didn't know how much more she can take. With her lover fingering her and soft plush breasts rubbing against her own as well as her hard nipples rubbing against her own. It was too much for her. Sena could feel her inner walls tighten around her fingers as she knew that her lover is reaching her climax. Yozora couldn't hold back any longer reached her climax. Sena separated from her lover and sat on top of her. She brought her fingers to her mouth, coated with her lover's juices and proceeded to taste them.

The taste was so good, better than the sweetest honey. She savored every minute and made every second last as long as she could. She pulled her fingers out of mouth now that the sweet taste is now gone. Sena looked over at Yozora who had a tired look on her face but it appeared she saw her suck her fingers coated with her juices.

Yozora could see the pleased look on Sena's face, knowing that she brought her absolute nirvana. She couldn't let her have the last laugh so she grabbed her by the shoulders and they switched back to their original positions. Sena was surprised by this action as she didn't know her lover had this much strength left after what she did to her. Yozora lifted her lover's leg and put hers over until their centers were touching. Both of them gasped at the contact of their centers touching and taking in the feeling.

Yozora started to rub against her lover gently at first as her center was rubbing against Sena's, little by little. Yozora started to pick up the pace trying to make her feel even better. Her blonde lover moaned loudly as her girlfriend was making love to her. Their centers were rubbing so smoothly due to the wetness from their earlier actions. Both of them panted and moaned to no end. The two of them wanted these passionate moments to pass slowly.

The pleasure between them was more than what they expected. They continued to make love to each other as they moaned and groaned together. Both of them can feel their climax closing in and started to rub each other faster. As a final act, Yozora leaned in and kissed Sena with every amount of passion she could muster. The feeling between them became too great as they reached their climax together. Both lovers moaned loudly together as they felt their fluids mix together. Yozora rolled off to the side and panted as well as Sena. After a few minutes have passed, both of them caught their breathe from the intense love making they gave to each other.

"Yozora that was…" The blonde panted.

"Yes I know. You were wonderful as well." Yozora finished.

Both lovers continued to lie on the bed wanting to go to sleep but fate had other plans for them.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Both girls sat up and was startled by this noise but Sena answered. "Y-Yes?" She asked nervously.

"It's me Stella. Your father wants you and Yozora-san to meet him in his study." She explained behind the door.

The blond's eyes widened by what she said.

"If you excuse me now, I will retire for the night." She informed as she walked away from the door.

"Sena what did she mean by study?" Yozora asked upon seeing her girlfriend's expression.

"He only goes there if there's something important to talk about." She replied scared.

Her lover held Sena's hand and kissed her cheek, letting her know that she will be with her always. "Let's not keep him waiting." Yozora stated.

"Right but first we need to get dressed." Sena suggested as she noticed the position they were in.

"Yeah we properly should." The short haired girl chuckled.


	4. Planning For The Future

"Yuri"- Talking

"_Yuri"- thought_

**"Yuri"- phone/text**

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku Wa Tomodachi Ga Sukunai

Koishiteru

Chapter Four: Planning for the future

* * *

Yozora and Sena were standing in front of Mr. Kashiwazaki's study. Both of them were dressed in their sleepwear with Sena wearing a lime green nightgown and Yozora settled for medium sized grey shorts and a large baggy white T-shirt. The blonde had a scared look on her face and for a good reason. In all her life, she has almost never seen her dad act so seriously and was more afraid on what this discussion will hold. She turned to her girlfriend to see her have a serious look on her face. Sena understood and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

The wealthy girl prepared herself and opened the door. Both girls walked into the room that had shelves filled with books in them, historical figures standing on tables and at the end of the room was Sena's father sitting behind his desk with his hands clasped in front of his face. "Sit." He ordered.

Both girls did what they were told and sat in two chairs in front of his desk.

"Before we begin I must ask, Yozora-kun do your parents know about your relationship?" Sena's dad asked professionally.

"Yes sir. I told them but I haven't heard a response on what they think about it." The short haired girl replied nervously.

Mr. Kashiwazaki took a deep breathe, thinking about what she said about her parents. Yozora couldn't believe that this was the same man she met earlier who was fun and now he's a more serious person. "Now we may begin. Yozora-kun what are the reasons why you love my daughter?" He asked in a serious tone.

Yozora was scared when she was asked that question, knowing that answering it wrong could cause her to lose Sena forever. She looked at her lover for a moment then back at her father. She took a deep breath and answered him honestly. "I love your daughter because she is a great person. She is smart, beautiful, and caring to those she cherishes. True time to time, she gets on my nerves but that's who she is and I love her no matter what. Not a day goes by of me thinking about her and she's become the most important person in my life!" She answered with valor in her words.

Sena couldn't help but feel her heart swell from her girlfriend's speech. She didn't know Yozora cared for her that much but this discussion isn't over yet. "And what about you Sena? What are the reasons why you love Yozora-kun?" Her father asked in the same serious tone.

Having heard her lover's speech about her, she now has the courage to tell him and speak from her heart. "I love her because she saw me for who I really am. I may have fans that may do anything for me but in the end that's all they are. It was because of the club I joined, I was able to meet her granted that we didn't get along at first but over time we realized our feelings for each other. She doesn't treat me like the usual high school idol; she treats me like an actual person. It's because of her I became a better person and I would spend the rest of my life with her!" Sena answered boldly.

She felt proud for what she said to her father from her heart. He still had a serious look on face, not changing from either girl's answers. After hearing what the two girls said, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "After hearing what you two have said, I have made my decision."

Both girls held each other's hands as they were awaiting the answer that will decide their future together.

"I accept." He simply said.

A few seconds of silence passed.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't hear you. What did you say?" Yozora asked unsurely.

"I said I accept your relationship." He said as he opened his eyes and smiled.

Both girls cried out in cheers and hugged each other, glad to hear his decision.

"Thank you sir, thank you!" the short haired girl thankfully cried out

"Thank you papa!" Sena exclaimed happily.

Mr. Kashiwazaki continued to smile at the two girls reactions. "All I care about is that my little girl stays happy and you Yozora-kun can make sure she does, after all you two are truly, deeply in love with each other." He calmly spoke.

"I can't thank you enough sir." Yozora thanked again.

"It's no problem. Now we can start planning for your wedding!" He happily announced.

Both girls froze in place at what he said.

"Wait, what wedding!?" Sena asked in a surprised voice.

"Your wedding of course. I can see Yozora-kun looking mighty handsome in a tuxedo." He sharply said.

Yozora blushed at what he said. She blushed even more when she suddenly thought of Sena wearing a wedding dress or a traditional wedding kimono.

"B-But papa we're still in high school, we can't get married!" Sena overreacted.

Her father laughed at what his daughter had said. "No, no you don't have to wed right now. Maybe after high school when you two are old enough so that leaves plenty of time to plan for your wedding." He explained.

Both of them didn't know what to say in this situation. They never thought about marriage before but now the idea if it seemed possible now.

"Oh and Yozora-kun if your parents don't agree with your relationship with my daughter, you can stay here with us." The principal offered.

It was one piece of good news after another. Now even if her parents don't accept her relationship, she can just stay here, forever close to the one she loves.

"Thank you sir, I'm so glad." She cried

"Yes, yes you're welcome. You two can go back now." He cheerfully ordered.

Both girls stood up, bowed respectfully and left the room. Mr. Kashiwazaki knew he made the right choice, seeing his daughter happy like this. He wasn't wrong when he saw Yozora for the first time. She was exactly as Sena told him and hoped they continued to live a happy life together.

"_You met a good person Sena."_

Speaking of said girls, they burst through the door laughing and happy. They lay down on the bed with bright smiles on their faces.

"I'm so glad he accepted our relationship. I was so nervous." Sena happily said.

"I know what you mean. I'm still shaking." Yozora compared.

The two of them continued to giggle until they calmed down.

"I still can't believe this is happening. It's like all of this is a dream." The short haired girl said tiredly.

"If it is, I don't ever want to wake up." Sena replied dreamily.

Both girls held each other's hands and looked at each other with loving eyes. Yozora leaned in toward her blonde girlfriend and kissed her lips with love. Sena kissed back with the same amount of love to her girlfriend. The kiss continued for a few minutes until a buzzing sound interrupted them. Yozora instantly recognized the noise as her cell phone vibrated. She jumped off the bed and walked toward to the dresser where her bag was. She flipped her phone open to check who was calling and had a look of surprise on her face. The person calling was her father. Yozora hesitated to answer the call but she answered at the last minute.

"Hello dad." She answered in a monotone voice.

**"Hi Yozora."**

"How's mom?"

**"She's fine."**

"I see. That's good to know."

**"We received your text saying that you're spending the weekend with your girlfriend?"** Her dad awkwardly questioned.

"Yes dad I am." Yozora replied annoyed.

**"Ok. Good to know."**

"Dad is there a reason why you're calling me? I doubt it's because you're checking up on me." She stated forcefully.

**"You're right, I'm sorry. The reason why I called you is because mother and I thought about what you said last night."**

This is it, the answer she was waiting. She will finally know what her parents think about her relationship with Sena.

**"From what you told us, this Sena girl sounds like a very important person to you."**

"She is." The short haired girl replied calmly.

**"Well I speak for your mother and I and we decided that you always can't be our little girl forever. If this girl is that important to you than we have no intention of stopping you from seeing her." **

Yozora was speechless at what her dad said. Her parents allowed her to be with Sena. She was so happy; she didn't know what to say now.

**"However there is one condition."**

"W-What is it?" She asked nervously.

**"You have to invite her to have dinner with us so we can meet her."**

"Yes, Yes of course. Thank you dad and tell mom I said thanks as well." She happily requested.

**"Sure thing honey. We'll see you later."** Her dad said as he hung up.

Yozora put her phone back into her bag. She was happy that her parents accepted her relationship with her lover. She turned around to see Sena sitting on her bed with a curious face. She ran to her, tackled her down on her bed and kissed her. It lasted for a few seconds before she moved away from her girlfriend.

"So I guess you heard some good news huh." The blonde stated bluntly.

"Yes. My parents said that they're okay with us being together." Yozora nodded.

Sena sighed at this statement. "This has been one hell of a day." She sighed tiredly

"Yeah it has been." Yozora agreed.

"Now that everything has been resolved, I can now say this to you now Yozora." Sena spoke with feeling.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Koishiteru." Sena spoke softly.

Yozora gasped surprisingly what her blonde lover had said to her.

"S-Sena, you mean…"

"I meant what I said earlier, on how I want to spend the rest of my life with you so I'll say it again. Koishiteru Yozora." Sena said with love in her voice.

Yozora was overcome with feeling at what Sena said to her. Her response was cupping her lovers face, and gave her a gentle kiss before she pulled back. "Koishiteru Sena." Yozora responded with the same amount of love in her saying.

The two of them kissed again before going under the covers and fell asleep. Both Yozora and Sena dreamed of a wonderful future they'll have together.

/video/565512/Teacher-Rapped-By-Schoolgirl-Kissing -Getting-Her-Tits-Rubbed-Nipples-Sucked-In-The-Cla ssroom


End file.
